lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Shou Uemura
Despite his weaknesses, Shou is actually a systematic, work-oriented person. While he doesn't enjoy his work any longer he still does it extraordinarily well. He always has the work ready for the students to do, and he always makes sure that no one has any questions left unanswered by the end of the day. He is considered to be a strict teacher since he does not accept assignments late or incomplete, though he is understanding to good reasons so he will grant extensions when necessary. He is also considered to be pretty reliable. He is never late, and he can always be relied upon to take over another teacher's duties if there is an emergency. He may do it emotionlessly but it does in fact get done. Shou is also a very talented dancer, musician, and photographer, though the only two he still participates in are the latter ones. And even then he does them on such an infrequent basis that it is almost as though he does not do them at all any more; not since the accident. Dispassion is one of Shou's biggest weaknesses. He goes day to day on autopilot, surviving but not really living. He doesn't do any more than is necessary, and what little he does do is halfhearted. He is for the most part a cheerless, gloomy person who almost always has a frown on his face. He doesn't have much hope for the future and takes no measures to adjust his view to a more positive one as he doesn't care enough to do so any longer. Shou is also very self-deprecating and filled with a large amount of self-hatred thanks to the accident that he had caused. He doesn't believe that he deserves good things in life, and will subconsciously work to keep himself from being happy. Since his accident he has taken to distancing himself from others, going so far as to literally avoid touching people or being touched. History As a child Shou was relatively normal. He wasn't particularly outgoing but he was friendly to the other kids in his class and he was always polite to anyone older than him. When he entered middle school he joined his school's orchestra as it was required for students to participate in at least one club and, since none of the others really appealed to him very much, that was the one that he chose. He chose to play the violin since it seemed like it would be one of the more interesting instruments to play. And it turned out that it was; he greatly enjoyed playing the bowed instrument and has kept at it over the years since he graduated as a hobby. In high school Shou took up ballroom dancing in addition to the violin as he was told that he needed a physical education credit. And, since he had never been good at sports, and his school offered the class, he thought that it might work out well. And like the violin, he was drawn to it and soon became almost addicted to the art. Seeing his promise, his teacher convinced him to compete in a junior dancing competition with the best girl from the class. Though he was reluctant to head in that direction he eventually agreed. He and his partner did surprisingly well in the competition, coming in second. The two continued to compete in various other small competitions, wanting to test their skills and grow as dancers. This continued past their graduation, through college, and for several years thereafter. As they grew older Shou's partner fell in love with one of her childhood friends and got married, while Shou himself stayed single, instead focusing on his budding career in teaching and dancing. Akemi would always tease him, saying that if he wasn't careful he would be an old man before he found a girl of his own. He would always shrug her off as he had no real interest in a relationship. When they were twenty-seven Akemi and her husband had a pair of twin daughters, naming Shou their godfather. While he was unused to dealing with tiny children Shou volunteered to babysit when they wanted to go out on a 'date night', and he eventually came to love Emi and Moko. He told them stories about their mother when she was in high school, as well as the few stories he knew about their father. He even told them stories about his own childhood and his now-deceased parents. He doubted that they understood what he was saying to them but seeing their happy smiles and hearing their cute, childish laughs made it seem okay. At the age of thirty-two Shou and Akemi were participating in a competition in Nishio. They won, and to celebrate they went out for drinks afterwards. It had been quite some time since they had been alone together like this and Shou ended up drinking more than he normally would have. Though he knew they should have taken a cab Akemi convinced him to drive them back to Tokyo. Along the way Shou, who was speeding, accidentally caused their car to flip when he had to swerve to avoid an oncoming car on a narrow road. Shou was thrown free of the car and could only watch as it was slowly but surely engulfed in flames. The person driving the other car managed to pull Akemi out of the wreck before she was too badly injured but she did suffer burns to her face and arms. Both of Shou's legs were crushed, a result of the way the car had crumpled upon impact with the ground, and he received several large gashes from the broken glass of the windshield. His spine was also injured. After an intensive surgery Shou was told by his doctor, Namura, that there was only a five percent chance that he would walk again, and even less that he would be able to perform again. Though the police came to question him he was not arrested as the other driver confessed to having been driving on the wrong side of the road. Akemi came to visit him after a couple of days, apologizing for causing the accident. She said that it was her fault for making him drive. Despite this Shou took all of the blame on himself and refused to acknowledge her. In the three years since then Shou has cut himself off completely from Akemi and her family, still blaming himself for what had happened. As his chance of recovery was so low he has not attempted physical therapy and has instead confined himself to a wheelchair. While he still teaches he no longer has the passion for it that he once did and now seems to go day to day like a ghost. Though his friends and colleagues worry about him he never responds to their questions or indirect offers to help him, trying to keep himself as far away from other people as possible. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Trivia Coming Soon! Also See *List of Juuban Academy Faculty